Ice Cold
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Lucy hates the cold. She hates the chapped lips, the cold skin and the freezing nights that come along with it. Which is odd because she doesn't have a problem with a certain ice mage named Gray Fullbuster. Nope, no complaints there. Collection of one shots GraLu week.
1. Propositional Disagreement

**A:N/Hey guys so it's GraLu week and for the next week, until the 21**st** I shall try to post a GraLu fic every day in celebration of the event. **

**So please enjoy this small one shot I put together tonight and await the new chapter tomorrow. **

In all honesty today was going to be a very bad day. Lucy had been dreading this day for the past week and now it was upon her. Letting out a very loud groan, she fidgeted with her bangs which also didn't want to cooperate. Even her reflection was mocking her, brown eyes dripping with embarrassment and humiliation.

She _really_ wished she hadn't lost that competition.

Her cheeks itched as she grabbed a tube of black eyeliner and drew long black whiskers on with a steady hand. Her nose was a little black button and it looked absolutely ridiculous. Large floppy pink ears hung in her face and irritated her skin immensely. Fleecy and pink her entire body was swathed in a large, _hideous _bunny costume and Lucy felt like screaming.

Gray was going to pay for this one! Never in her entire seventeen years had she dreaded something more than this day. For in less than an hour she was expected to be outside Fluffy Minxe's cafe for some '_refreshed advertising'. _This was all Gray's fault, he _accidentally _brought up the idea in front of the manager whilst they were there and the manager was so excited he nearly peed himself!

Of course Lucy had refused on the spot but then Gray proposed a challenge she just couldn't turn down.

A challenge so up her alley Lucy thought she might have invented it; a dancing competition. Now most people didn't know this about her but Lucy _loved _to dance and she was good at it. So when Gray posed the challenge she obviously couldn't turn it down.

Unfortunately for her Gray had been _withholding _a important piece of information.

That he could dance!

Not only had he won the competition by a landslide he had about twenty girls flock him for the rest of the afternoon.

Huffing heatedly Lucy stomped over to her apartment door, revenge fresh in her mind. Gray wasn't the only one who could play dirty. Lucy had a little trick up her sleeve and she was more than excited to show it off. Cackling sinisterly to herself Lucy grabbed her keys and belt then hurried out the door, little bunny tail hopping the whole way.

The cafe was already swarming busy, people lining up outside just to get in. Lucy arrived right on time and she immediately spotted Gray. He was sitting comfortably in a recliner chair on the outside patio, sipping a tall pink lemonade.

He looked devilishly handsome, dark shades and well a fitted t shirt and shorts he looked like an oasis in a sweltering desert. Lucy kicked herself mentally and reminded herself today he was the enemy.

Storming onward she spotted the manager whose bright pink hair was a dead give away. Completely ignoring Gray she bee-lined for him, face sour.

"Oh hello Lucy dear," he giggled upon her arrival, "you look absolutely _adorable _in that! You're going to attract _a lot _of attention!"

"Yeah unwanted attention." Lucy muttered under her breath.

The manager pretend to not hear that comment and continued talking. "So you'll be stationed out here for the next three hours so please keep hydrated!" He flashed her a practised smile, "you'll need it! Anyways I gotta get back inside but here take these!" He thrust two hot pink pom poms into her hands, "good luck sweetie! See you in three!" Blowing her a kiss he hustled back inside, disappearing.

Lucy stared at the pom poms and felt her teeth clench, now hell begins. Once again completely ignoring Gray's presence Lucy went to stand on the street corner, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Come on in everybody! Minx's is the way to go on a hot summer day!" Lucy cheered, flapping her arms wildly, twirling around and dancing.

Gray snorted loudly behind her, barley containing himself as he slurped back his lemonade. Lucy's face grew warm and she continued to remain oblivious to his presence.

It was only a matter of time before her revenge came!

An hour passed, Lucy was beginning to grow tired of smiling and began to sing and cheer, waving at cute boys and winking at them once and again.

_Let Gray be jealous, _she thought to herself, _he deserves it after this hell! _

It was just about one and Lucy knew it was time to initiate the master plan. Beaming to herself, Lucy grabbed the zipper at the top of the suit and quickly slide out of it. Once off it revealed a strapless bikini, covered in tiny little bunnies with two white bunnies ears glued to a head band perked cheerfully upon her styled hair. Talk about bunny sex appeal! Unable to keep herself from peeking at Gray, Lucy looked over her shoulder to gauge his expression. Slack jawed, glasses gone, stormy eyes shocked, cheeks tinged pink. All in all his reaction was priceless, now the real fun begins!

Lucy began to cheer louder, jumping around, voice a sweet, purposely seductive singsong. Almost instantly boys from all around began hawking around the place, smiling sweetly at her and enjoying the view. Some even stopped to talk to her, asking her what her name was and for her number. At first Lucy was tempted to say no, she _was _dating Gray.

_But, _she could _feel _his jealously and that made her want to indulge the boys so she willingly slipped them her number.

"Call me whenever," She said with a wink, "I'm always around."

The boys nodded wildly, eyes wide as the walked into the cafe in a daze. Lucy chuckled to herself naughtily, she wondered how far she could push him before he snapped. Once again she cautiously cast him a look, too curious not too. His teeth were clenched, hands balled in fists and eyes positively wild. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to turn all the boys in line into popsicles.

_Only a bit more, _Lucy thought to herself, celebrating mentally. Never again would he dare show her up like this! Just as Lucy was about to head over there and give him a kiss on the cheek and ask him if he'd ever embarrass her like this again a large man appeared in front of her.

"Hey bunny girl," he purred, thick fingers stroking down the length of her arm. "Even in that tiny bikini you look a little _hot, _wanna come back to my place and cool off?"

Lucy looked up at the stranger and frowned. Large and muscular he towered over her, shaved head and a nasty scar cutting across his cheek he didn't really look like the friendly type.

"Not today," she said politely, shaking her head. "I'm working."

He chuckled darkly, huge hand clasping around her left wrist, "yes you're working _me_ very well." He grunted huskily, hot breath pouring down her face. "Now I suggest you come along now before things get messy."

Lucy looked up at him indignantly, eyes narrowing. "Let me go!" She snapped, pulling against his grip.

He shook his head, "not until you help me out a little bit, my _bunny princess. _Dressed like that I can't help but want to bring you home for a little _special feature_._"_

A clatter of chairs sounded through the air and then the sudden shock of ice bit at warmed sky. Instantly Lucy's harasser was turned into humanoid iceberg. Lucy jumped away from him, arms wrapping around herself in fright.

Gray appeared at her side, scowling loudly, eyes icy. "Sick bastard." He grunted, kicking the solid ice in disgust, lips tight.

Lucy looked up at him sheepishly, "I guess I was kinda asking for that to happen. I was being stupid." She whispered guilty.

Gray looked down at her thoughtfully, "no." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "No one is _ever _asking to be harassed." His voice was soft and his solid hands rubbed calming circles into her back.

Lucy smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. Looking up at him she couldn't help but let her smile grow, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're right. Now that this is over with let's go home. I'm itching to be back in some cozy pyjamas."

Gray grinned cheekily, kissing her forehead quickly. "Whatever you say bunny girl."

Lucy groaned, shoving him playfully, "not you too!"

Gray shrugged jokingly, following her lead as the walked home. "You were the one who brought the sexy swimsuit."

Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes. "I only brought it because that other suit looked ridiculous."

"Ridiculously cute." Gray disagreed, hands in his pant pockets, eyes gazing down at her.

Lucy snorted, "whatever you say. I'm dressing you up as a full size penguin when we get home!"

Gray mulled this over, "that's actually quite fitting."

Lucy laughed loudly, "I'm glad you think so because I signed you up to fill in as Puddles the Penguin for Animal Kingdom on Ice next weekend."

Gray almost chocked on his tongue, "you did _what?!" _He yelled in indignation.

"Yeah I thought it seemed like a good idea after what I went through today. Ya know as payback."

Gray glared down at her, eyes flashing.

" Aw come on, you'll surely make an _adorable _Puddles the Penguin."

**So thanks for reading. The message or w.e behind this story is something that I think is important. No means no. So if you don't have consent, doesn't matter if she's half naked, a woman ((or man)) is NEVER asking for it. **

**EVER. **

**Please keep this in mind and be safe out there. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading please review, favourite and follow. **

**There will be more tomorrow!**

**Goodnight!**

**3 Suicidal **


	2. Heated Discussion

**Thanks for the reviews last night everyone! Here's chapter two!**

**Please enjoy~**

It was going to be a long night. The dusky glow of the midnight sky gazed down upon the two of them almost lovingly and the cluster of stars shone brightly. The summer heat sat down upon their makeshift tent heavily and the sweltering temperature was interrupting all thoughts of sleep.

Gray stared at the tent wall, the thin fabric almost translucent; he was still unable to sleep. He was facing away from his blonde partner who was also silent, he wondered if she was sleeping.

It had been a long day for both of them and his body ached for some sleep but his mind ran rampant. The two of them had easily taken down a small dark guild located on the outskirts of Tuneberry Town. Although their magical finesse greatly outnumbered their challengers, bruises were acquired and the walk back was long and tiring. Gray cursed himself for not wanting to pay the extra Jewell's to stay at a hotel for the night; he was greatly regretting his decision now.

Sighing loudly in discontent he rolled over, now laying on his back, arms limp at his sides. He cast a quick glance over at his team mate. Lucy was snuggled deep into her sleeping bag, blonde hair barely noticeable; Gray wondered how on earth she was dealing with the heat. Shuffling a bit closer he peered at her closely now, slightly curious.

Soft little breaths could be heard from inside her cocoon, soft mummers of sleep. Gray reached out and poked her side gently, seeing if he could stir her. When he received no response he resented, pulling away; he didn't really want to wake her anyways. Just as he was snuggling down again he heard Lucy rustle beside him, sitting up.

"Gray?" She whispered sleepily, angelic face peering out from her nest, brown eyes blinking.

Startled Gray also sat upright, "Lucy?" He breathed, "I thought you were sleeping."

Frowning Lucy responded, "I was." She grumbled, "then you jabbed me in the side."

Gray felt his face grow warm, "eer, sorry about that."

Watching him questioningly Lucy asked, "was their something you wanted?"

Flustered Gray shook his head, diverting his gaze from hers, "no, not really." He mumbled under his breath, not liking how heated his face was.

Shrugging Lucy scuttled a little closer to him, "wanna talk?" She asked quietly, her own cheeks burning.

"About what?" He asked, hands fidgeting with the frayed ends of his sleeping bag.

"Anything," Lucy said quietly, her bare arm brushing against his own momentarily; the touch sending pleasant tickles up his arm.

"I guess," he consented, casting her a sideways glance. "You start."

Giggling Lucy pulled herself from her sleeping back and dragged her knees up to her chin, eyes thoughtful. "You know I've always secretly wondered what being in love was like."

Gray's eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest, "what do you mean?"

"Well, how does it _feel _to be in love?" Lucy chewed on the inside of her cheek, "is it nice? Scary? Confusing? What's it like?"

Heart running a marathon in his chest Gray paused in thought. Was love anything like that? _Just _nice or _just _scary?

No, it was more like all those emotions wrapped in a little pretty package and then shoved into your arms. Love isn't a decision or a choice it's a feeling that grows in time and soon becomes the reason you live and thrive.

Love is the reason you can face every day.

"Gray," Lucy nudged him gently, eyes peering up at him curiously.

Blinking back thought, Gray focused on Lucy once again. Smiling down at her gently, stormy eyes gleaming, "being in loves pretty damn great."

Lucy felt her entire face flash scarlet and her jaw fell, tongue wrapped in limbo.

Realizing his words Gray began spluttering, "n-not that I know! It's j-just it would seem pretty_!" He was cut off as Lucy's lips captured his. Shocked Gray was unable to move as she pressed against him, the swell of her breasts blatantly evident in her tank top. Hands frozen in an awkward half hug Gray forced himself to calm and he slowly began kissing back; at first tentatively then more confidently. Lucy was soft and sweet in his arms, plump lips sliding against his beautifully. Gently he kneaded his fingers through her hair, stubby fingernails running against her scalp. He loved that nothing was awkward or forced, they just seem to _fit. _

For a long time they remained like this, tasting one another and growing closer until they could no longer feel their lips. They drew apart, lips numb and red, both out of breath and eyes dazed. Gray's hand remained on Lucy's bare leg, fingers making small indents in her thigh.

"Wow." Lucy breathed, looking up at him through her eyelashes, smiling coyly.

Grinning, Gray chuckled, "yeah, _wow_."

The rest of the night passed in peaceful chatter, tender touches and warm smiles. All was well in the now impassioned splendour of the tent. Funnily enough the two almost found themselves wishing morning would never come.

**Thanks for reading! Have a great night! See you tomorrow!**

**3 Suicidal**


	3. True Penmanship

**Here's chapter three! Please enjoy! Thanks for your previous reviews!**

The guild was restful. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their own personal space and thoughts today and a calm quiet settled down amongst them. Few people entered or left and few people talked, all in all it was very peaceful. Natsu and Happy were dozing in the back corner, stuffed from the feast Mira had prepared them earlier. Erza was out at the moment and many others were either on jobs or just milling about quietly.

Gray sat at the bar, munching on a particularly chewy stick of celery. Mira stood near him, polishing glasses and humming under her breath. Looking up Gray's eyes cast a watchful glance around the room, dark eyes bored. Cana was drinking a generous glass of wine at a booth near the front, Levy reading a large book across the table from her. Nab was pacing around the request board, thick brows burrowed. Lastly his eyes fell upon Lucy who was sitting a few stools down the bar from him, hand working away furiously.

Her brown eyes were intense, blonde hair tied back messily, notebook open on the counter, nibbling on the end of her favourite pen. She appeared very focused as she continued to scribble down words unknown to Gray.

Gray watched her, studying how her bangs fell into her eyes, how her lips quirked upwards in a smile whenever she wrote down something she liked. Although he had known Lucy for nearly two years now, he never got tired of watching her write. Something about it sparked his interest and made his heart beat just a tad faster. Maybe it was way her eyes shone or the how her thin brows drew together in intense thought.

Whatever it was it drove Gray wild. It was silly and irrational but when Lucy was writing, and she was in the moment, he almost wished she would study him with that same ferocity. Those large, thoughtful brown eyes of hers peering into his soul, getting to know every story he ever wanted to tell her; even the ones he didn't. Then she'd nibble on the bottom of her lip, as she often did when stumped, and cock her head and just _look _at him.

Gray felt his face burn and he stared down at his plate, extremely flustered. Nothing about it made sense, Lucy was his friend and his team mate yet these intoxicating visions hazed over his logicality. He wondered if she ever felt the same way about him, bottled up feelings and a tongue that never cooperates. No way could he tell her how he felt, describe to her the way she made him tingle all over.

Grabbing another celery stick Gray bit into it furiously. He was a fool and he knew it, yet still his affection for his friend grew.

It happened in small moments, bed time after a long mission, weekends spent goofing off around the guild but over time it had slowly accumulated and now he was in deep. Feelings often worked that way, you don't notice them until their running you over like a train.

"I've got it!" Lucy screamed, jumping up from her stool, sending it clattering. "I've finally got it!"

Snapping to attention Gray looked up, staring at Lucy. Everyone in the guild seemed to still and all eyes were on her.

"Don't you guys see!?" Lucy asked, looking around the room excitedly, brown eyes wide. "I finally have an ending to the story I've been working on for months!"

Everyone shared a simultaneous look, shrugged, and went back to whatever they were doing. Lucy's face fell and she frowned to herself, snatching her book off the counter she began heading for the door.

Gray looked after her startled, his legs frozen, heart racing, he forced himself to move. Running after her he called out, "Lucy! Wait!"

Pausing, fingers gripping the handle, she looked over her shoulder, tears brimming in her eyes. "What?" She asked, fighting back the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

Gray faltered, face heating, "tell _me_ about your story."

Lucy stared at him wide eyed, lips parted in shock and golden hair falling across her shoulder. "Actually? You want to hear about it?"

Swallowing thickly he nodded, "yeah, I do."

For a moment it looked like Lucy was about to cry but then her face spread into the largest grin he'd ever seen her produce. "Where do I even begin? There is so much to say! Come on," she said, motioning to the door. "Let's go get a coffee and talk about it, I'm sure you'll like it!"

Smiling down at her, heart skipping a beat he nodded again. "I'm sure I will. Take the lead."

Beaming at him Lucy pushed open the door, Gray following in tow. The two strolled down the street, Lucy talking about her story avidly. "So then Fiona falls down the wishing well, breaking her arm . . ." she explains excitedly. Brown eyes looking at him with that very _special _look he'd been longing for; attention directly on him.

Now all he had to do was to work up the courage to sweep in and kiss her. Gray smiled to himself, baby steps, baby steps.

_Besides _all good things come in time.

**Thanks for reading! Not so much action in this one! More of Gray's "special" thoughts. Next one will be Lucy's POV!**

**Please review and stay tuned!**

**3 Suicidal**


	4. Pianist

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Please keep them up! Bit more depressing chapter but fun to write all the same!**

**Please enjoy~**

It was a rainy afternoon and small droplets of water oozed down Lucy's apartment windows in fast rivulets. Lucy sat on her small piano bench, knees tucked under her chin, eyes on the dusty keys. She hadn't touched a piano in nearly a year yet when she moved in she felt it necessary to go out and buy one; it just didn't feel like home without one. She remembered playing piano for her mother when she was young, small stubby fingers struggling to reach all the keys. Melodies and symphonies long forgotten danced in her mind, fingers aching to play the wondrous notes. Uncurling Lucy extracted her hands from her heavy sleeves, fingers resting on the chilled ivory. Closing her eyes she imagined songs and tunes and soon her fingers bent to her minds will. Head bowed and eyes closed her fingers raced over the keys, beautiful sorrowful notes resonating around the room. Entrapped in the music all Lucy could do was play, head bobbing to the drop and rise of every bittersweet note. Tears streamed down her face but Lucy scarcely noticed them. Pale fingers stroked the keys and made rise to a ballad of heart wrenching emotion and loss. Fingers slowing, her key strikes more defiant and purposeful Lucy opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Tears pooled in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her piano playing wasn't the same since her mother died, songs that used to bounce and twirl now crushed and ached. Lucy rubbed her eyes with her sweater sleeves, drenching them. Sniffling loudly Lucy pulled away from the piano, eyes instantly catching the lone figure that stood in her doorway.

Tall and still he stood there in shocked submission, jaw slacked and eyes wide. Lucy felt her face grow warm in shame and she turned her head away quickly, refusing to meet his eye. He had heard her broken notes and had seen her tears.

Gray stood frozen in the door, hands limp at his sides. His tongue was butter and he couldn't force his limbs to move. Lucy's playing made him feel weak in the knees, feelings long forgotten bubbling to the surface. He too felt his eyes water, and he brushed away the moistness furiously.

"Lucy," he said brokenly, voice hoarse and quiet.

Lucy didn't move instead she stared at the piano, the ghost of her mothers hands skimming across the keys made her heart lurch. "It's sad right?" she muttered, eyes hazed over. "All my songs sound like that, everything I play makes you want to _cry._" She whispered, voice snapping and cracking in suffocated emotions.

Gray opened his mouth to speak, reaching out for her. He closed the gap between them, hand stretching out to brush across her cheek. Icy fingers trembled across her cheekbone, mouth dry.

"It's not sad." He breathed, fingers gently clasping her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. "Emotion doesn't always mean sadness. Remembering pain and remembering loss are what make us stronger."

Lucy's eyes burned as Gray's beautiful, mysterious eyes wretched at her soul. "Sometimes I can't help but feel you just tell me these things to make me feel better." She said with a small smile, allowing his thumb to caress along her jawline.

Gray cracked his signature half smirk, ultramarine eyes shining. "Maybe I do, _sometimes._"

Laughing tiredly Lucy stood, leaning her head against Gray's strong chest, inhaling his salty clean scent. His heart raced and she could hear the powerful thuds it made against his rib cage, reminding her that he was very much alive. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around his torso, closing her eyes she exhaled, allowing herself to calm. Gray rested his chin upon her golden crown, arms binding her against him. For a long time they just stood like this, the pitter patter of rain the only sound in the room. Then slowly they drew apart, hands joining and fingers fitting into one another. Lucy smiled up at Gray and Gray smiled down at her.

"Would you like to go see something special?" Gray asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Lucy's left ear.

Lucy giggled, "like what?"

" I dunno, how about I freeze every rain drop in the sky." Gray suggested teasingly, grinning toothily.

"That sounds a bit over the top," Lucy snickered, "how about we head down to the guild for a while, I'd like to play everyone something."

Gray quirked a brow, curious. "Really? You're going to play although you just said all your music makes people sad?"

Lucy blushed, eyes flickering skeptically. "Well . . ." she trailed off, "maybe it would help me change all that. Go back to playing the piano for fun; stop hating the songs I used to love."

Gray smiled softly, leaning in and touching his forehead with hers. "Sounds good to me." He whispered, eyes silvery hurricanes.

"Let's get going then," Lucy hummed, plump lips quirking upwards.

"One final thing, before we go," Gray breathed huskily.

He expertly closed the inch wide gap between them, their lips connecting. The kiss was sweet and full of passion and hurt. Longing, soft lips parted and slid against each others magically, hands intertwined and hearts flooded inside constrained chests. Slow and painfully delicate the kiss was short and chaste and soon they drew apart, each wearing matching smiles.

"So," Gray murmured hoarsely, "to the guild or would you rather stay here for the rest of the afternoon?" Gray asked jokingly, eyes twinkling.

Lucy snorted and jabbed him in the arm, "come _on _before we change our minds completely; my bed is starting to tempt me!"

Chuckling deeply Gray took her hand and encased it in his own. "You're right, let's leave before your comfy mattress begins toying with _both_ our heads."

**Thanks for reading, sorry for it being short. I'm really tired. **

**Please review if you have the chance and have a good night!**

**3 Suicidal**


	5. A Complicated Proposition

**Heeeey. New chapter. Please enjoy and review if you get the chance!**

Lucy wielded a stick of blood red lipstick expertly, painting her lips a deep shade of rose. Black eyelashes and light violet eyeliner popped and magnified the rich brown of her eyes. Taking a step back Lucy allowed herself to appreciate her handiwork, examining herself at every angle. Curled honey ringlets fell down her back and across her shoulder, short black polka dotted dress complemented her bust and hips. Smiling at her reflection Lucy fluffed her hair one final time before grabbing her keys and purse and hurrying out the door.

Tonight was a special night and Lucy could scarcely wait another second. Her and Gray were going on a date! Although they had been dating for a little over five months they had been on only three dates; one of them didn't even count because Natsu showed up half way through and ruined it. There just never seemed time to officially go out on dates. It seemed every waking hour was spent acquiring bruises and beating baddies and the two never seemed to get a moment to be alone. So when Gray asked Lucy if she was free the following Friday she could hardly believe what she had heard.

Grinning ear to ear Lucy practically skipped down the street, humming happily under her breath. Gray never got to see her dressed nicely or with makeup and she was hoping for some female appreciation. It was finally time for them to sit down and actually start acting like a couple, going out on dates and kissing in front of their friends.

Lucy blushed at the thought, wondering what her guild mates reactions would be like. When in front of others the two kept in on the down low, hardly even talking sometimes and definitely _not _doing anything boyfriends or girlfriends would do. Although Lucy never admitted this to Gray she hoped he would soon be open to sharing the hidden fact with their friends; deep down it kind of hurt her that he didn't like the idea of making their relationship public with their friends. Brushing that thought off Lucy continued on walking, excited to see what Gray looked like in a tux.

The Ceshire was a small restaurant on the north side of the Mangolia shopping district, Lucy had never heard of it but Gray enjoyed good food so she had high expectations. Quickly glancing down at the slip of paper Gray had scribbled the address on Lucy looked up, now standing directly in front of it. Blue and green awning, melted down candles wavered forlornly in the window, the words Chesire were drawn on the murky window with dripping blue paint. Swallowing thickly Lucy frowned, this didn't really seem like a place a couple would go; or _anybody _really. Gripping her purse just a little bit tighter Lucy pushed open the door and walked inside. The inside was in even worse condition than the outside, broken crooked tables were scattered across filthy tiles haphazardly. A greasy haired man stooped at the greeting podium, yellow teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he plucked a scab off his forearm.

"Errm, hello?" Lucy peeped up, standing before the unclean man nervously, scanning the place for Gray.

The man looked up, sticking a disjointed finger in his mouth, grey eyes watery and milk coloured. "Yeah?" He asked, voice a wet snort, "what can I do fer' ya?"

Gulping, Lucy spoke quickly, "I'm looking for my date. Is there anyone here under the name Gray Fullbuster?"

The man seemed to be thinking for he didn't speak for a few seconds before he nodded stupidly. "Oh yeah, their is sum' git in da back er." He looked over his shoulder back into the unmapped territory of the restaurant, "he's back der' sum place."

Sweating nervously Lucy ducked her head in thanks and scuttled away, heart making unpleasant thuds in her chest. Lucy walked all the way to the back of the restaurant, growing more worked up by the second; stashed away in the very back sat Gray, fiddling with a rusty fork looking bored.

Sighing in relief Lucy bee lined towards him, "Gray!" She called out, waving at him. "Thank god I found you!"

Perking up Gray glanced at her, a half hearted smile on his face. "Hey Lucy I was worried you wouldn't be able to find the place."

Lucy slide into the seat across from him, trying not to crinkle her nose at the moth eaten fabric. "Well it's no surprise I couldn't find the place talk about lack of energy."

Gray didn't say anything to this, an emotion Lucy couldn't place flashing across his eyes. "You look very nice." He said, eyes focused on rubbing a grease stain off the table top.

Lucy frowned, noticing he hadn't bothered dressing up for the occasion; dark jeans and white t shirt as per usual. "Thank you." She said coldly, cracking open a dust covered menu. "What will you be having for dinner tonight?" She enquired, looking over her menu, eyes tinted in anger.

"The curry chicken." Gray said almost tiredly, running his fingers through his black hair.

Lucy snorted to herself silently, an angry heat settling in her gut. "I think I'll have the t bone steak." She said, snapping her menu closed. She had purposely chosen the most expensive item on the menu, if Gray didn't even want to bother dressing up nice or treating her like a lady she didn't mind making him cough up a few extra Jewells.

Shrugging Gray's quicksilver eyes floated around the room almost lazily, "have whatever you like. I'm paying after all."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from snapping at him, rage boiling. "Indeed you are." She growled bitterly.

Silence ensued, Lucy refusing to look at the ice mage, burning brown eyes focused on an ugly painting of a three legged cow on the opposite wall. Gray just played with his cup of ice water, poking at a dead fly that floated around on the top with his straw. Finally a waitress came over, a rather portly woman with a large mole on the tip of her nose and a lazy eye.

"Howdy folks," she said, heavy accent slurring her words. "What can I get for ye handsome looking folk tonight?" She asked, pulling out a yellow paged notebook.

"I'll have the chicken curry." Gray said tonelessly, eyes downcast.

Glaring at him momentarily Lucy peeped up, "I'll have the t bone steak." She said with sophistication, "and a tall glass of cherry cocktail, virgin please."

The waitress chewed on the end of a stubby pen, "we're out of steak at the moment, will a t bone chicken do?"

Lucy blinked, unable to comprehend what the waitress just said. "A t bone _chicken_?" She asked, voice a disbelieving whisper.

"Yea," she said, lazy eye floating around in it's milky socket, "I'll even ask Hank to cut it into a cute lil' t shape if you'd like."

Lucy's jaw dropped, shocked into silence. "I-in that case I'll just have the cocktail," she muttered, face still a mask of disbelief.

"Okay dokey," the waitress said, "I'll make sure Hank makes those right up." And with that she waddled away, vanishing out of sight.

Once she was out of earshot Lucy turned on Gray, anger finally brimming over. "What is _this_?" She screeched, voice a harsh whisper, "what kind of _romantic _date do you think this is?! I can't believe you expect me to believe this is a real date," Lucy swallowed hard, refusing to cry. "this is a complete joke! I thought you said we were finally going to be taking this more seriously! This is _not _what I call serious!"

Gray said nothing as Lucy sat across from him, cheeks flaming in rage and throat dry. All he did was push aside his water and look up at her, expression unreadable.

Lucy reeled back in surprise, confidence faltering. "If you didn't want to take me out on a date why did you ask me?" She asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

Gray remained silent for a few seconds, as if in thought. "It's not like that at all." He said softly, "this has all just gone to hell."

Lucy said nothing as she stared at her aquamarine nails, throat closing.

Letting out a long sigh, Gray ran a ragged hand through his bed mused hair. "This wasn't how this was suppose to turn out at all."

"Well unfortunately not everything works out as it should does it now!?" Lucy barked, glowering at him, her breathing tight.

Gray's stormy eyes meet hers and he nodded, "you're right that's why I brought this just in case." Shoving his hand in his pocket he withdrew a small velvet box. Reaching across the table he took Lucy's quivering hands in his own, eyes burning.

"I know I'm a shitty boyfriend but I promise to be a better husband." He murmured voice almost cracking in emotion; opening the box he revealed the most beautiful ring Lucy had ever seen. A pink diamond tangled in beautiful silver and sparkles of light blue sapphire it glowed inside it's homey case.

Lucy sucked in a quaking breath, eyes widening in shock, bottom lip quivering. "G-Gray," she breathed, tears of happiness pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I-I-I . . ."

Gray interrupted her, "of course, if you feel unready or," he paused, expression faltering, "you don't even _want to _marry me then I completely understand."

Lucy shook her head wildly, bringing her freed hand to her mouth and allowing soft tears to rolls down her face. "Are you _insane _of course I want to marry you! I was just kind of hoping we'd tell everyone we're _dating _first."

Gray blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "yeah I guess that would be a good plan."

Lucy smiled, unable to help herself. "You sure know how to pick a place to purpose to a girl." She teased, looking around the dump of a restaurant.

Gray's face grew even redder, "it looked better in the tour brochure I saw."

Lucy laughed, "_everything _always does."

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed a bit longer of a chapter. Please review and all that good stuff it means a lot to me**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
